Wish Upon a Star
by inuyashalkagome
Summary: Shippo wishes upon a shooting star, that he was like Inuyasha. What will the group do when they discover two Inuyasha's in the morning? How will Shippo turn back to normal?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: How could I possibly own Inuyasha? I can hardly draw the guy!  
  
Prologue:  
  
It was a cold breezy night, but he didn't care. He enjoyed looking out at the stars. The moon reflected off of his bright, green eyes, making them sparkle more than usual. Tonight they had found a beautiful spot to camp at. Sitting on a log, in front of a lake, just eyeing the stars, who could ask for more? Shippo had been going out for a while now. He would always think to himself how special everyone was to him. Kagome, she was like a second mother to him. Sango and Miroku, they were kind of like his aunt and uncle. Kirara was his best friend. Inuyasha. He was more of a father than his real one. Sure, he really did love his real father, but he just wasn't as supportive as Inuyasha was. After all, how many times had Inuyasha protected him? How many times had he gone out to hunt for food? His true father had never done much of that. Inuyasha even showed me how to fight. He showed me how to protect myself in case I was in danger.  
  
The stars started to shine brighter, as if they were agreeing with the little kitsune. A swarm of 'shooting stars' began to fall. Shippo looked up to them, his eyes shining bright with glee. ''I wish I could be exactly like Inuyasha.'' A bright light surrounded Shippo. He didn't feel frightened or sad anymore. He felt like he was in complete peace with himself. When the bright light faded, Shippo had fallen asleep. For the first time in his life, he fell asleep without a trouble, or care, on his mind. 


	2. The Transformation

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own them. I could never own any Inuyasha characters whatsoever. If I did though, I would own Inuyasha. No, still don't have him though.  
  
Chapter 1: The Transformation  
  
It was early morning. The sun reflected off his long, white hair. Usually, he didn't like to sleep in, but it was just to perfect of a morning. Besides, who wouldn't enjoy the extra sleep? Everything was just so peaceful. There were still a few crickets chirping, though not many. The birds were singing delightful tunes. Yes, everything was peaceful.  
  
''KYAAAAAAA!'' Shippo woke up in a jolt. He fell off the log, and plopped down into the crystal clear lake below him.  
  
When he was finally able to pop his head above water, he noticed Sango was the one who had screamed in his ear. She was looking pale in the face, and started screaming again when she saw Shippo.  
  
''Why on earth are there two Inuyashas?!'' screamed Sango. ''Woah, woah, woah! Hold the phone! Two Inuyashas? I can hardly stand one!'' came Kagome's distant voice.  
  
Sango had just gone to the nearby lake to take a bath, when she noticed the other sleeping Inuyasha. It wasn't right, considering Inuyasha never slept in, and she just saw him just a moment ago.  
  
Shippo was confused. He believed that everyone was just playing a prank on him. When he stepped out of the water though, he realized that they were in fact, telling him the truth. Shippo was at least four times as taller than his normal self. He grabbed a lock of his hair and noticed it was a long, silvery white.  
  
''No wait, it can't be,'' thought Shippo. He looked behind him, and noticed that his tail had gone missing. How unfortunate that Shippo would also loose the part of himself, so you could still tell he was in fact a fox demon.  
  
He knew he had made the wish about being Inuyasha, but he had never imagined it to work. Shippo grew light-headed, and fainted, but not before a certain hanyou rushed in and grabbed him.  
  
AN:  
  
So what do you think? This is the second story I have ever made. If you haven't yet, please check out the first one called, Change of Heart. I thank everyone who has given me a review on any one of my stories. I'm not sure quite yet how to continue this story, all I know is that having two Inuyashas is going to be hard to do.  
  
Kagome: Please not two Inuyashas. We can hardly stand one!  
  
Inuyasha: I know. I can hardly stand myself!  
  
Shippo: Well it's not my fault. It's the author of the story.  
  
Inuyasha: You're the one who made the wish!  
  
*starts chasing Shippo*  
  
Inuyashalkagome: Please stay tuned for more of, Wish Upon a Star! Please Review! 


End file.
